All Change
by amy. j x
Summary: AU Jack/Ianto story inspired by Harkness and Jones' fic 'Untitled 1'. What if they lived ordinary lives, no torchwood? Please R&R. Rating changed to M for graphic sex scene in Chapter 3.
1. Prologue

_AN: Forget everything you know about Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. There is no Torchwood, Jack isn't immortal, and he's not Captain Harkness, just Jack. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!_

Ianto awoke to the sun shining in through the slight gap between the curtains, and the light breathing of his lover. He inhaled the sweet smell of her perfume, and ran his fingers through her dark hair, fingernails gliding effortlessly through the strawberry scented strands. A few unintelligible sounds fell from her plump lips, before an ever so slight 'Morning' was mumbled.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"As ever. Better if you would stop watching me in the mornings. It's unnerving."

"I can't help it. You're beautiful."

He pulled her into a chaste, close mouthed kiss, savouring the feeling of her lips on his, before she hopped out of bed to get showered.

The sound of the water cascading down the tiled walls of the bathroom caused Ianto to have to raise his voice as he shouted from the kitchen,

"Lisa! Want a coffee?"

"As if you have to ask."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke to a heavy arm across his chest and the smell of sex lingering in the air. He cautiously opened his eyes, scared to see who he'd picked up this time. Luckily the guy was still asleep, so he could take a good look, before making a run for it.

There was nothing special about this one. The messy spikes of brown hair, the pale, but not pasty, skin of his face, and the small lips, opening ever so slight as he breathed in and out to reveal slightly yellowing teeth and cigarette laced breath.

He lifted the arm from his chest, slipping out from the duvet, careful not to dip the mattress too much (a skill of his, due to so many occasions such as this), and located his black cotton boxers on the floor, slipping them up his legs and over his hips. He quickly found the rest of his clothes, getting dressed hurriedly, yet quietly, and slipped through the bedroom door, just as he heard his companion begin to stir.

A sleepy "Jack?" could be heard from the closed door, but Jack was already out on the street, bracing the cool early morning weather and hailing down a taxi.


	2. Flustered

_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Not sure how long this story will be, but the plot will properly start up in this chapter. Please R&R._

Doing up the button on his suit jacket, and lacing up his black shoes, Ianto checked he had everything before kissing Lisa goodbye and slipping out the door. Once in the car he clicked the seatbelt into place and went on his way to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving back at his flat, Jack dived into the shower, desperate to rid himself of the stench of sweat and cheap aftershave, washing away any memories of the last night. Why he continued picking up random conquests and waking up in strangers beds he didn't know, but he did know that it made him feel cheap and dirty, so turning up the heat of the shower he scrubbed at his skin until it was red raw.

Of course it didn't help he had an interview for a new job today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending thirty minutes travelling what should have been a five minute journey in the terrible London traffic, Ianto eventually arrived at the large office building he called his second home. Passing the pretty receptionist who wore too much perfume he headed for the lift, waiting patiently for it to descend to his level. Stepping into the large elevator with it's mirrored walls he pressed the '9' button and waited for the doors to close.

Of course there would be an over energetic American man bounding toward that very lift, shouting on him to wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks." Jack stepped into the lift, slightly out of breath and hastily trying to remember what floor he was to get off at. Hearing the other man's sigh of annoyance he decided just to guess. "9,please." He flashed the other man (who he now realised was rather good looking) a bright grin and offered his hand. "Jack."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those teeth, almost too white, the skin of his hand against Ianto's, those eyes, a dazzling shade of blue that captured Ianto's attention and made him never want to look away. He blinked a couple of times, and forced himself to fill his head with thoughts of Lisa. "Ianto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very nice to meet you, Ianto." Another of those grins, and Jack just knew he had Ianto under his spell. "Your Welsh, right? Always loved Welsh accents." he could see the other man gulp and noticed the one bead of sweat making it's way down from his forehead, painstakingly slowly, giving Jack the urge to lean in and lick it away.

All too soon however the doors were re-opening and Ianto was heading down the corridors leaving Jack with the image of the young Welshman's beautifully flustered face imprinted on his mind. Shaking his head he rummaged in his bag, locating the sheet of paper giving him all the details of where to head for the interview he had been secretly dreading.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at his desk Ianto switched on his computer, taking deep breaths and rubbing the back of his neck. How had the other man managed to make him feel this way? He was with Lisa for one, and he didn't even like men, but somehow Ianto couldn't get the images of Jack out of his mind all day.

By lunch he was imagining being pinned up against the wall and having the most wicked things done to him by the gorgeous American.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The interview went well, and other than that the day passed rather uneventfully for Jack. He headed home, lazing in front of the TV for the rest of the afternoon, before the boredom and the visions of a certain Welshman circling his mind became too much and he decided to head out for a drink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving home to a seemingly empty flat, Ianto dumped his briefcase in the hall and flicked the kettle on. Lifting two mugs from the cupboard he decided to check Lisa wanted one before brewing her a coffee.

Slipping the shoes from his feet he walked along the hallway, feet sinking in to the soft cream carpet, reaching the bedroom door his heart sank as he could hear the sounds of moans and gasps emitting from the other side of the door. Although Ianto wasn't exactly keen to see what was going on, he reached for the door handle, his palms hot and sweaty against the cool metal, and opened the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pushing open the door to his favourite bar, Jack scanned the room, before ordering.

After gulping down the last of his pint, he heard the creak of the bathroom door, and saw a rather dishevelled man, he soon recognised as Ianto, walking out.

He approached him, taking in the sight of the quite clearly upset younger man.

"Ianto, right? Are you okay, you don't look too good?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alcohol had quickly went to Ianto's head as he drowned his sorrows after discovering Lisa in bed with her boss, but after a quick trip to the toilets to empty his insides he almost instantly felt more sober.

Splashing water on his face and looking at himself with disgust in the mirror, he calmed his breathing and headed back out into the relatively busy pub.

On bumping into Jack however he instantly returned into the flustered mess he'd been reduced to earlier in the lift.

"Um yeah, I'm Ianto. I'm okay! Never been better! Just found my girlfriend in bed with her boss, but yeah, apart from that I'm fan-fucking-tastic."

Whoops. Didn't quite mean to embarrass himself in front of, who was essentially, a stranger.

"Sorry, you don't need to hear my problems. You just came here for a drink. I'll leave you to it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shit.

"No, Ianto wait! Stay with me. Have a drink? Talk?" Jack really didn't mean to act like a twelve year old school girl, but there was something about this Ianto guy that was different. Jack was never the one reduced to a blithering idiot, but it seemed tonight the tables were turned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto turned back to Jack, his mind bogged down with apprehension and a million reasons not to stay, until eventually he agreed. Maybe it was the way he said his name, not quite getting the pronunciation right, or maybe it was the way his face lit up when Ianto said yes, or maybe it was the way Jack's thigh kept brushing his as they drank and talked and drank some more. But whatever it was, by midnight Ianto was kissing Jack with more need and hunger than he'd ever kissed anyone before.

Even Lisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack detached his mouth from Ianto's, and looked questioningly into his eyes.

"No, Ianto. I can't do this. You've just found out your girlfriend was cheating on you, and I'm not going to take advantage of you." He lifted Ianto's hand from his thigh and stood from his chair.

Leaving the pub without so much as a backwards glance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto took a few minutes to register what had just happened before he was rushing out of the bar, looking in all directions to see where Jack had went. He spotted him across the road, leaning on some railings, running a hand through his hair. The hair Ianto could still feel running through his fingers when he'd tugged his head closer as they kissed.

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts he approached Jack cautiously, stopping behind him and clearing his throat.

"Jack? Please turn around."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack lifted his hands off the cool railings and slowly turned to face the man whose lips he could still taste, whose hand's gentle pressure he could still feel on his thigh.

"I can't Ianto. I just can't."

Gulping in a fresh supply air, he looked straight in Ianto's eyes.

"You go home and sort things out with your girlfriend. Because you obviously still love her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto grabbed Jack's wrist, placing his other hand on the older man's cheek.

"No. I'm not going 'home'. I don't love her anymore. She's not my Lisa anymore. Something changed her. We were over a while ago. I just didn't see it until today."

He leant in and kissed Jack much softer than the last time.

"I want this. I want you."


	3. Trembling

_AN: Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed. Please keep reading and telling me what you think. Another few chapters to go I think. Enjoy!_

In any other circumstance Ianto would have been appreciating Jack's flat, and the beautiful view of London from the floor to ceiling window, however now he was a little pre-occupied. Jack's tongue was currently running up his jaw line, whilst he made short work of unbuttoning Ianto's red shirt. Creases and wrinkles in his suit were the last thing on his mind as the clothes lay discarded on the floor as they continued on their way to Jack's bed.

His knees eventually hit the bottom of the bed and he toppled backward onto the mattress, Jack soon following suit and falling on top of him.

Ianto's hands batted Jack's own away from his belt buckle. He wanted to do the honours. His trembling hands eventually stripped Jack, as he subconsciously licked his lips.

His first time seeing a naked man, and he was definitely impressed.

Jack could sense Ianto's apprehension and took the lead, straddling Ianto and caressing his chest with soft fingertips, followed by his devilish tongue, making Ianto moan and groan in the most delicious ways. Taking his left nipple in between his teeth he bit gently, circling his tongue around the tip and kissing it ever so gently, then moving to the other one.

Ianto never knew being with a man could be so amazing.

Jack continued on his way down the Welshman's body, continually licking and kissing, until eventually he got to his destination.

"I know this is a bit late, but are you sure?"

"For fuck's sake Jack! Yes I'm sure! Please, just do something…"

And boy did Jack do something.

Slowly he ran the tip of his tongue along Ianto's shaft, stopping at the tip to lap up the pre cum before taking almost all of Ianto into his mouth, enveloping the younger man in a perfect wet heat.

Ianto arched his back and rocked his hips, but Jack never stopped in his ministrations, just placed a large hand on Ianto's pelvis and continued pleasuring the gorgeous man in his bed.

All too soon, however, Jack was releasing Ianto from his mouth, to many complaints from Ianto. Not for long however.

Jack reached to the bedside table to retrieve a condom and a tube of lube, tearing open the condom packet and placing it in Ianto's hands.

"I'll let you do the honours."

This would be Ianto Jones first ever time touching another man, though he found he wasn't at all nervous. There was something about the American that calmed him, reassured him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was there.

He rolled the condom down Jack's engorged penis and looked straight in his eyes, placing a soft and gentle, yet passionate kiss on his lips. Relaxing back on the duvet he watched carefully as Jack squirted some of the lube onto his hands, warming it up before coating his cock in the substance, never once looking anywhere but Ianto's face.

"Just…this is my first time with a man…just…" Ianto's stuttering was the cutest thing Jack had ever seen, but he couldn't watch the man suffer anymore.

"I'll be gentle. Don't worry."

Ianto just nodded waiting for the inevitable pain that would come, but excited for the pleasure that would come not long after.

Jack squirted some more lube on his fingers, pushing one into Ianto's incredibly tight hole. The gasps escaping the other man filled the room, and Jack did his best to soothe him, running his free hand through his hair and placing gentle kisses everywhere on his face.

The second and third finger quickly followed and before Ianto knew it Jack was pushing into him, stretching him in a way his fingers never could.

"Oh fuck…"

"Shhh… you're alright. I'm here." Jack took Ianto's hand in his, entwining their fingers and kissing every knuckle.

After a few minutes of pain, the pleasure that washed through Ianto in waves was overpowering and he was moaning explicitly, swearing in welsh, and pulling Jack down for a long, deep kiss.

Jack reached down between their bodies and took Ianto's cock in his hand, running his palm up and down quickly, pushing Ianto towards his climax. His other hand still held firmly in Ianto's as their moans filled Jack's large flat.

They were close. So close.

"God, Ianto!" Jack was the first to come, his mouth slightly ajar, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, panting Ianto's name over and over.

Jack's orgasm was just what Ianto needed to be pushed over the edge. A multitude of welsh and English curses pouring from his lips as his seed coated both their bellies.

"God Lisa. I love you."

Ianto was still on a high from possibly the best sex he'd never had, so he didn't notice the look of absolute disgust on Jack's face, as he pulled out of him and hastily clambered off the bed.

It was only then Ianto realised what he said.

"What the fuck, Ianto!"

Shit.

"Oh my god. Jack I didn't mean it. It's just everything that's went on today. I didn't…"

"Get out. Fuck off out of my house."

"But…"

"No, I can't even look at you."

Ianto picked his clothes up off the floor, pulling them on quickly, looking anywhere but Jack's face, and made a quick exit, the cool early morning breeze hitting his face as salty tears ran down his cheeks leaving burning trails on his pale skin.

Jack slumped back on the bed, the smell of Ianto still lingering in the air. His aftershave, his shower gel, his cum. Him. The one he thought could be different. Maybe something more than a fuck for once.

Obviously not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke to a buzzing in his ears, and a thumping in his head, as memories of last night resurfaced in his mind. If he only he could take some sort of pill to make him forget everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto awoke in the grotty hotel room. He hadn't felt like going home last night to see Lisa's things gone from the flat, and after what had happened with Jack he had nowhere else to stay. He just wished he hadn't been so stupid. Of course he didn't love Lisa. It was just because of everything that had happened that day.

He just hoped Jack would understand.

If he ever saw him again, of course.


	4. Small Talk

_AN: I'm planning on writing another one or two chapters after this one. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, please keep reading and telling me what you think. Thanks. x_

Ianto signed out of the hotel, handing his key to the receptionist who was wearing two much cheap perfume and left the building in the same clothes he had entered in. It was Saturday, so no need to go into work, which meant he had to go home. The thought made him feel sick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat at his computer, working on auto-pilot. He signed in to check his e-mails. One unread, sent early yesterday evening.

He quickly scanned the e-mail, picking out only a few words, "_glad to inform you", "most suitable candidate" "start Monday."_

He'd gotten the job, which he knew he should be grateful for, but he knew that it only meant he would have to see Ianto everyday. No need to say he wasn't really looking forward to it, but who was he to turn down a well paid job?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto stepped out of the taxi, paying the driver and coming face to face with the building that had haunted his dreams since he last found Lisa in bed with her bastard of a boss.

He breathed in, composing himself quickly, before locating his keys at the bottom of his pocket and twisting them in the lock. He pushed the door open, and if his mind wasn't telling him otherwise, he wouldn't have thought anything had changed. He could still smell her perfume lingering in the air, but a couple more hours and it would have disappeared completely. He wandered round the flat, noticing small changes here and there. In the kitchen, the pictures of them together had been taken off the fridge and put in the bin. In the bedroom, all her clothes had been taken out of the wardrobe and her slippers no longer sat at the end of the bed. In the bathroom, the cupboard was no longer filled with her beauty products.

But the flat wasn't the only thing that felt empty. Ianto did.

It wasn't because of Lisa, however much he tried to convince himself otherwise.

It was because of a certain Jack Harkness. The only man Ianto had ever kissed. The only man Ianto had ever slept with. The only man Ianto had never been able to get off his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack spent the rest of the day on his sofa. Eating junk food, watching bad television and drinking beer until he fell asleep, thoughts of one Welshman refusing to leave his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto spent the rest of the day lying in bed. He ate very little, and drank lots, until he eventually fell asleep, thoughts of one American refusing to leave his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come Monday morning Jack wasn't feeling any better, but he got up, got showered, got dressed. He hailed down a taxi, and headed to the large office building he had meet the gorgeous man, that he knew he should hate, only days ago.

Problem was, hate was definitely not the feeling he had when he thought of Ianto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning arrived, and for once Ianto was pleased. He could get back into routine, sort his head out. Possibly even forget about Jack.

Possibly.

He got to work just on time, having got stuck in a traffic jam on the way. He ran into reception and saw the lift doors closing. He shouted to the person in the lift to keep the doors open, as he continued to run. The irony was not lost on him that this was how he met Jack.

And guess who was in the lift?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His first day of work and within 5 minutes of arriving who does he meet? Ianto, of course.

The tension that filled the lift was palpable, and the awkward silence become to much for Jack by the time they had reached the third floor. As if he had some kind of sixth sense, Ianto spoke first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack, you have no idea how sorry I am about Friday night. I just wish I could rewind, because honestly, I've never regretted anything more in my life." He swallowed, clearing his throat and continued, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, "Can we go for a coffee or something after work? To talk? Please?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack considered for a moment, Ianto rubbing his neck just made him look even cuter, which of course just made his decision for him.

"Okay, But just to talk. I still can't believe you did what you did. It really hurt."

"I know. I truly am so sorry."

Before another word could be spoken the lift doors opened and they walked out, going there separate ways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack waited for Ianto by the lift when the end of the working day arrived. His first day there hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. He didn't see much of Ianto, and for that he didn't know whether to be grateful or sad.

After waiting for a few minutes the Welshman came into view, and gave Jack a sheepish grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was kinda worried you would change your mind."

"So was I."

Jack leant over and pressed the button for the lift. They stood in comfortable silence waiting, and as the lift was full didn't talk on the way back down to reception.

They walked out into the cool spring evening time breeze and Ianto lead the way to a small café hidden away in a street corner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They took there seats near the back of the café and when the waitress came over she was surprised to see Ianto without Lisa for once.

"Hey Ianto. Gonna' tell me who this new friend of yours is?"

"Hi Sally. This is Jack."

"Alright Jack." He grinned, and stretched out his hand. Sally accepted.

She turned to Ianto and raised her eyebrow ever so slightly before letting go of Jack's hand and taking their orders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About twenty minutes later they had finished their coffees and Jack was getting fed up of the small talk.

"Ianto. What did you really want to talk about? Because I'm sure it wasn't the weather."

"Jack, will you give me another chance? It's just since Friday…"

"Yes."

Ianto had only just realised that Jack had interrupted him, and had hardly registered what Jack had said.

"Sorry, um, what?"

Jack couldn't help it. The confused look that clouded the younger man's face, and the cute little disbelieving tone to his voice were all it took. He laughed.

"I said yes. I know you were stressed, and it was a mistake. I don't forgive you, but let's give it another go. But let's do it properly this time."

"How do you mean?"

"Well I was thinking dinner. Tomorrow night?"

Ianto couldn't quite believe it. He thought Jack would have laughed him off, told him there was no chance. Not ask him on a date.

"Um, yeah, uh-uh, sure. Sounds great. What time?"

"I'll pick you up about eight?"

"Can we make it seven?"

"Sure, seven it is."

Conversation soon fell back to small talk, but this time Jack didn't seem to mind.


	5. Expensive Wine

_AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen, but I've decided now. There is one more chapter after this one, and possibly an epilogue. Please R&R. x_

The next day flew by, and soon it was half 6. Half an hour until Jack picked him up for their date.

Their first date.

And Ianto was still agonising over what to wear.

"Definitely not a suit. No. Jeans and a shirt? Hmm, maybe. Shirt and trousers? Maybe."

And now he knew it.

He was talking to himself.

So that meant only one thing - He had gone insane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was early.

He had gotten home from work. He had taken a shower. He had chosen what to wear. He had bought a bottle of wine. He had driven to Ianto's.

And he did all this in an hour.

Making him a whole half hour early and sitting outside Ianto's flat feeling ridiculous.

"He might be ready. I'll go ring the door. No. I said seven. It's only half six. Need to give him time. Yeah, give him time."

And now he knew it.

He was talking to himself.

So that meant only one thing - He had gone insane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Ianto had decided on black trousers and a shirt. Nothing too dressy.

He had brushed his teeth a total of three times, and he had lost count of the amount of times he had looked in the mirror.

He had never really been a vain man. He liked to dress smartly, but he wasn't one to spend hours styling their hair, or posing in front of the mirror.

But he wanted to look perfect for Jack.

It was five to seven and Ianto had just resigned himself to the fact that his breath couldn't get any fresher if he tried, and if he fastened then unfastened his top button one more time it was likely to pop off. And that's when the doorbell rang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After twenty five minutes sitting in his car, Jack was growing restless, and was beginning to get uncomfortable. It was then he decided enough was enough.

If Ianto wasn't ready yet, then he wouldn't mind waiting for a few minutes.

Especially if it meant he got to see Ianto darting around his flat in those tight trousers of his.

He rang the doorbell, taking a discreet sniff at his underarms - _just in case - _and running his hand through his hair one last time. But when Ianto eventually opened the door he realised he didn't know what to do next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The awkward silence filling the air lasted all of 30 seconds, before Ianto spoke up.

"Hey. You look good."

Understatement of the century. Jack was wearing navy trousers that fit perfectly, showing all his best assets, and a light blue shirt, with the top button undone. Ianto had to hold back from kissing him passionately and dragging him in the direction of the bedroom without another word. He knew Jack wanted to do things properly this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look better."

And Jack meant it. He had never seen Ianto look so good. In fact he looked so good he almost forgot about the wine.

"Oh, I got you this."

He handed the bottle of wine over, making sure to brush Ianto's fingers, keeping his own there for longer than necessary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lingering touches and the looks Jack were giving him were almost enough to wear away the last of Ianto self control.

Almost.

He didn't want to ruin it again.

"Thanks. I'll, um, just put this through then we can get going."

He disappeared down the hall and reappeared in a matter of moments, picking up his house keys, and locking the door on the way out.

"So, where to?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The restaurant was only a short walk away from Ianto's flat, so no need for the car.

Plus, walking meant he could steal more glances in Ianto's direction without causing an accident and killing them both.

"Just down here."

As they walked they soon started up a conversation, and Jack had a sudden urge to reach out and grab Ianto's hand.

And because he was Jack Harkness and he did what he wanted, he did exactly that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto hadn't been expecting Jack to take his hand in his, but he decided it was definitely a pleasant surprise.

He ran his thumb against the back of Jack's large hands, and looked up meeting Jack's eyes for just a second.

Suddenly a police car drove past, speeding down the road and breaking the moment.

They continued walking, hands still clasped, conversation still flowing, until they reached their destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were soon seated, and had ordered when the small talk changed to more personal topics.

Soon the food arrived, and Jack didn't waste any time trying to feed Ianto some of his meal.

"Oh, come on Ianto! It's delicious. Just try a bit. Please?"

Ianto couldn't decide whether Jack looked absolutely adorable, or completely ridiculous. He wore the biggest pout he had ever seen, matched with puppy dog eyes, and his fork sticking out in front of him.

Ianto decided it was Jack, so he looked nothing but adorable.

Still didn't mean he would let him feed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meal passed with not one glitch, and not long after they had been presented with their desserts were they walking back to Ianto's.

This time their hands instinctively met, and as they walked they grew closer and closer together until they could no longer hold hands, without breaking their fingers between their bodies, so Jack decided instead on placing his arm around Ianto's waist.

After a ten minute walk they were once again standing on Ianto's doorstep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So……"

Jack wasn't used to being lost for words, but he seemed to be revealing new aspects of his personality, thanks to Ianto.

"Do you want to come up? I've got that bottle of wine you brought…"

"Yes."

Ianto hadn't been expecting such a quick response, so clearing his throat, he rummaged in his pocket for his keys and opened the door letting Jack in first, slipping his shoes off once inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack followed suit, toeing off his dress shoes, and placing them next to Ianto's on the cream hallway carpet.

Ianto ushered Jack into the living room, telling him to get comfortable, whilst he got the drinks.

The older man took in his surroundings, pictures, new and old, with friends and family, souvenirs from his travels, a fully stocked book shelf, and a large fire place in the middle of the room.

"Nice place you've got here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto returned with two large glasses and the bottle containing the rest of the wine balancing in his hands.

"Thanks. You're place isn't bad either."

Ianto hadn't meant to mention their first night together, in fact after the disaster that was their first time together, he had wanted to remove the memories from his head.

Even if the majority he would rather store away and remember for the rest of his live.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bring up the other night. Fresh start and all that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't be sorry. Actually, let's make a toast." He raised his glass and gestured for Ianto to do the same.

"To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings."

They sat back comfortably on the sofa, conversation, along with expensive wine, flowing. And after not very long at all they were kissing deeply and passionately, falling back onto the sofa and caressing every bit of skin they could reach.

Only to be rudely interrupted by the doorbell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess I'd better get that." Ianto murmured against Jack's lips, gesturing to the door.

"Guess you'd better."

Of course, Jack had no intention of letting the Welshman go, so pulled him into another searing kiss.

Ianto would have went along with it, if the people at the door weren't so persistent in their refusal to leave.

"Really, I'd better get that. Might be important."

"Fine." Jack huffed, letting go of Ianto, and sitting up on the sofa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat patiently, awaiting the return of the younger man, straightening his clothing, and taking another gulp of wine.

When Ianto reappeared in the doorway Jack knew straight away something was wrong.

"Lisa's been in an accident. I was still down as her emergency contact."

Jack took in all the information, along with the blank, expressionless look on Ianto's face.

"She's in intensive care. They want me to go visit."


	6. Patience Is A Virtue

_AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Hearing that people like my stories is a huge boost, so thanks! Sorry about the rubbish unrealistic-ness (I know that's not a real word, but you know what I mean) of the hospital scenes. Haven't been in hospital visiting people very often, so it's all based on what I've seen on TV or films. Please continue to R&R. x_

They sat in the waiting room, Jack's hand making soothing circles on Ianto's back, the Welshman continuing to stare into space.

They were on their own until the arrival of Bill, the arrogant bastard Lisa had been cheating on Ianto with. Needless to say, he didn't receive a very warm welcome, but after Jack spoke a few calming words into Ianto's ear he relaxed back into Jack's touch, continuing to stare at the bright white wall ahead of him.

The creak of the door hinges announced the arrival of the white coated doctor, complete with clipboard and blank expression.

"Mr Jones? I'm Doctor Harper." The man had a thick cockney accent, and didn't look like your average doctor. "Lisa has woken and has been asking for a man by the name of Bill?" Immediately the man at the other end of the room stood up, looking far more pleased with himself than was necessary.

"That's me. Can I go see her?"

"Of course. And how do you know the patient?"

"I live with her."

"Ok, well, since she's been asking for you, you'd better follow me."

Bill threw one last smug glance in Ianto's direction before following the doctor down the corridor.

Jack didn't quite know what to say.

"Ianto? You OK?"

Ianto blinked, looked at Jack and put on a smile, one which Jack was pretty sure was fake.

"Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just, Lisa's in hospital and isn't even asking for you."

Ianto looked at Jack as if he had grown horns, and took one of his hands in his.

"Don't be stupid. Do you think if I was in her position I'd be asking to see her? I'd ask to see you. Just like she's asked to see that Bill guy. Although, exactly what she sees in him, I don't know."

Jack chuckled and leant in to place a small kiss on Ianto's lips.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Just…thanks."

He kissed him again, this time slipping his talented tongue into the delicious wet heat of the younger man's mouth, exploring him, tasting him. Ianto wasn't exactly comfortable with kissing in a building full of illness and death, so pulled back, taking Jack's hand in his and leading him outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack pulled the car to a stop and climbed out, Ianto following suit, curious as to where the hell Jack had driven him to. They had been in the car for several hours when Jack had informed him that they arrived at their destination.

Ianto took in his surroundings with an air of awe about him. They were in the middle of nowhere, the stars in the sky so clear it was as if he could reach out and touch them. There was no one around for miles, and they were standing in the middle of a large field, no animals, nothing. Completely isolated.

"Where are we, Jack?"

Jack just grinned and inhaled a large amount of the country air, closing his eyes and turning to face Ianto with that gorgeous smile, and adorable dimples appearing on his face.

"We're in Wales, Ianto!"

Ianto couldn't believe it. Jack had taken him to Wales. In the middle of a Tuesday night.

"Are you crazy! We have work in the morning! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"That it would be romantic. Sleep under the stars, with nothing and no one to interrupt us. Plus, we can call in sick tomorrow. No one at work knows about us, and we work in different departments, so they won't suspect a thing! It's genius, really."

Jack grinned, clearly very proud of himself, and despite himself Ianto couldn't help but smile back.

"You've had this all planned haven't you?"

"Yep!"

Ianto couldn't decide whether he should angry with Jack, or to be totally flattered.

Instead, he decided just to kiss him, and enjoy the moment.

When they pulled apart, Jack chuckled and said "Besides, I've always wanted to have sex in a field."

Ianto hit him on the arm, then proceeded to laugh along and kiss Jack again, this time with more passion.

"Me too."

He pushed Jack to the ground and straddled his legs, leaning down to kiss him, slipping his hands between their bodies and undoing every button on the older man's shirt painfully slowly, whilst continuing to kiss him. When they eventually broke apart due to lack of oxygen he slipped the shirt from Jack's shoulders, kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

Jack was loving Ianto taking charge, so he just sat back and enjoyed the feeling of Ianto's hands, lips and eventually tongue caressing his chest, and his long fingers undoing his belt, popping open his trouser button and sliding the zip down slowly, teasing Jack, until he eventually slid the garment over Jack's hips and down the remainder of his strong legs, stopping at his ankles to take off his socks and shoes. Jack shivered when his whole body was exposed to the elements, but the cold was soon forgotten as Ianto lay on top of him and kissed him, full of passion. Whilst their lips were joined Jack decided it was his turn to take charge, so rolled both himself and Ianto over, so he was on top.

He stripped Ianto as slowly as he had been, and kissed all the way down his body before he reached his most private area. He chose to ignore Ianto's moans and groans of frustration and continued down the Welshman's lithe body, kissing and licking his thighs, gently biting the flesh, then continuing back up the way, again bypassing Ianto's arousal and finishing at Ianto's face, kissing him slowly and passionately. Ianto decided enough was enough, this teasing couldn't go on for much longer, so he wrapped his legs around Jack's waste and detached his lips from the Americans, grunting against the other man's cheek "Now, Jack!"

Jack reached for his discarded trousers and rummaged for a condom and some lube. He located the items, and showing them to Ianto he announced cheerfully "Always prepared!" Ianto chuckled, but was growing impatient with Jack constantly stalling, so bucked his hips, his legs still wrapped tightly around the older man's waist, to hurry Jack along.

"Patience is a virtue!"

"Do you really think I care right now?"

Jack chuckled and pulled the condom on, coating his fingers in lube, and going on to prepare Ianto.

He pushed one slick digit into the Welshman's tight entrance, to a multitude of gasps and moans. "You ok?"

"Yes! Just…."

"Ok, ok! Just checking."

He slipped a second, then third finger in, stretching Ianto until neither could take the waiting any longer and pulled the fingers out, lining himself up at Ianto's entrance, pushing in only when Ianto nodded and not one second before. The younger man grasped Jack's hand in his, as the feelings overwhelmed him. The wet grass on his back forgotten as he concentrated on the gorgeous man above him. Jack pulled Ianto up so he was sitting on his lap, placing his hands on the younger man's hips and guided him up and down. Ianto soon got the hang of it, moving to his own accord, gasps and moans falling from his lips as Jack continuously hit his prostate. He gripped tighter onto Jack's shoulders as he felt his orgasm shooting through his body, and screamed out as he came, covering both his and Jack's torso's. The shuddering of Ianto when he came was enough to send Jack over the edge, and he screamed out Ianto's name as he came deep inside him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later, both men were exhausted, lying on a picnic blanket Jack had found in the back of his car, happy in each other's arms. Jack was just about to drift off, and Ianto had nearly been taken over by sleep when Jack whispered against Ianto's skin, "I love you."

Ianto was startled for a moment before replying, "No you don't. You barely know me. We've been on one date. Go to sleep Jack." and he kissed him quickly on the lips, before resuming his position with his head on Jack's chest.

"Yes, I do. Don't argue with me Ianto Jones!" He joked, slapping Ianto on the arse lightly.

A few minutes later, when Ianto thought Jack was asleep he whispered,

"I love you, too."

Jack smiled and kissed him on head. "Go to sleep, Ianto."


	7. Epilogue

\/p>

-1_AN: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, put my story in your favourites, or on alert. I really didn't think so many people would like the story! This is the final chapter, so please if you haven't reviewed before tell me what you think! Oh, and before I forget this is set a few months later. Thanks. X_

Jack awoke alone in his bed, in amongst a mass of cream cotton sheets. 

"Ianto?" 

He slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers, just about to go see where Ianto had gone, when the Welshman walked into the room, dripping wet, with nothing but a towel hanging on his hips.

Jack licked his lips at the site, and pulled Ianto toward him, slipping the towel of his lithe hips and tumbling back on to the bed, bringing Ianto with him. He kissed him, and for a moment Ianto responded with as much passion, but after a few moments of kissing and caressing Ianto pulled himself off Jack.

"God, you are terrible!" he laughed, "We'll be late for work, _again_."

Jack just moaned and tried to pull Ianto back down.

He wasn't successful. Ianto chuckled and spoke again.

"I need to get dressed. And _you _need to have a shower.

One last quick kiss and he was ushering Jack in the direction of the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was dried and dressed when the scent of aromatic coffee filled his nostrils, and he found himself following the smell.

He arrived in the kitchen to find Ianto pouring the steaming liquid into two mugs, fully dressed now in his suit, but his hair was still slightly damp.

He hadn't noticed the arrival of Jack, so the older man walked up behind him and pressed himself against Ianto's body, wrapping his arms around his waist.

He kissed a trail of kisses up Ianto's neck, up to that sensitive little spot behind the Welshman's ear.

Ianto moaned and turned in jack's arms, kissing him and pulling back to say a cheery "Morning!"

Jack chuckled, taking his mug and leaning against the kitchen counter next to Ianto. 

"So, I'm getting my promotion today. I'll be above you. Not that that makes much difference." Ianto, despite himself, laughed. After a few months with Jack you would think he'd get used to the innuendo. 

Obviously not.

"Hmm, does that mean I'll have to call you sir?"

Jack grinned from ear to ear, his eyes shining, "Oh yeah, is this Ianto Jones' kinky side showing?"

Ianto didn't even answer, just raised one eyebrow. He gulped down the rest of his coffee and lifted his keys from the countertop, slipping them in his trouser pocket and went to wait for Jack by the door. 

A few minutes later the larger then life American arrived at the door, opening it for Ianto, then stepping out and locking it behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at work just on time, stepping into the lift Ianto pressed the button for the 9th floor and the doors closed, leaving them alone for an extra few moments.

"Ianto?" Jack had been meaning to ask Ianto this for a while.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering. Do you want to move in? I mean you practically already live with me, you spend more time at my house than you do at yours, and half your clothes are already there, so…"

"Yes."

"What?" Jack hadn't realised he had been rambling, so hadn't even heard Ianto's interruption. 

Ianto walked slowly closer, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders and whispering right in his ear "I said…yes."

Jack grinned and pulled the younger man into a passionate kiss, both of them already forgetting they had almost reached their destination and that the lift doors were sliding open, giving the shy Japanese girl from computing an eyeful, and an other three thanks to the mirrored walls of the lift.

She cleared her throat, and waited for them to come back down to earth.

Ianto blushed bright red, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Sorry, um,…Jack?"

Jack just laughed and winked at the petite woman the other side of the lift doors.

"He's sorry about that. I'm not, and I'm sure you aren't either. The lift's all your's now."

He grinned one last time, for good measure, and pulled the embarrassed Welshman out of the lift by the hand.

Ianto cleared his throat and straightened up. Jack always noticed this change in his demeanour when they stepped in to work. 

"So, guess I'll see you later, Ianto Jones."

"Guess I'll see you later," and he leaned in to whisper the last part in Jack's ear, "_sir_." 

Ianto walked down the corridor, and Jack watched him walk away, a lecherous grin planted on his face.

\/p> 


End file.
